


Piątek 13-ego

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Piątek trzynastego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek na własnej skórze odczuwa skutki Piątku Trzynastego :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piątek 13-ego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diff/gifts).



Derek nigdy nie był przesądny, więc zignorował ostrzeżenie Laury, która przypomniała mu, że następnego dnia będzie piątek trzynastego. Dla wilkołaka miał to być dzień jak co dzień. Szybkie ćwiczenia, bieg, jedzenie, jeszcze więcej ćwiczeń i wertowanie książek dotyczących kolejnych istot, jakie co jakiś czas naruszały ich terytorium.

\- Zobaczysz. Lepiej nie wychodzić z domu. To dzień samych katastrof. - Powiedziała jego siostra, ale jedyne na co się zdobył to wywrócenie oczami. - Rób jak chcesz, ale ja nie mam zamiaru przyjeżdżać, jeśli stanie się coś złego. - Zabrała swoje rzeczy i czmychnęła, chcąc dojechać do domu zanim wybije północ.

 

***

 

Ten dzień nie mógł zacząć się gorzej. Sam nie wiedział co dokładnie jest nie tak, ale wszystko szło nie tak jak sobie zaplanował. Klimatyzacja wysiadła około północy i zamieniła jego mieszkanie w istne piekło na ziemi. Jego poranny bieg po lesie skończył się potknięciem o wielki konar. Do tej pory nie jest w stanie pojąć jakim cudem go nie zauważył, ale spektakularny upadek alfy skończył się całą serią zadrapań i stadem morderczych mrówek, atakujących przyrodzenie bruneta, którym niefortunnie wpadł w mrowisko.

Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, wszystkie zadrapania i ugryzienia zdążyły się już zagoić, ale nieprzyjemne poczucie upokorzenia miało z nim tego dnia zostać na dłużej. Uznał, że może lepiej nie kusić losu i zostać do końca dnia w domu, ale jego nos wyczuł nieprzyjemny zapach dochodzący z kuchni. Jego lodówka jakimś cudem przestała działać i całe jedzenie po prostu zgniło w upale panującym w jego mieszkaniu.

Jęknął żałośnie i zabrał się za opróżnianie nowo powstałych form życia, zakładających w jego lodówce pierwsze osady. Fatum piątku trzynastego nie pozostawiło mu większego wyboru. Chwycił kluczyki do auta i worek ze śmieciami. Jeśli już miał opuścić mieszkanie, to zrobi to tylko raz. Wyrzuci śmieci, kupi coś do jedzenia i zabarykaduje się w łóżku z książką.

Nie był nawet zdziwiony, kiedy zobaczył ogromny znak "REMONT" na drzwiach swojej ulubionej knajpki. Drugim wyborem była mała chińska restauracja, znajdująca się bliżej centrum. Jego zamówienie zaginęło, chociaż w środku znajdowały się co najwyżej cztery inne osoby. Dopiero za drugim razem udało mu się dostać jedzenie. Sprawdził dokładnie, czy wszystko się zgadza i ruszył szybkim krokiem do zaparkowanego na ulicy Camaro.

Wszystko byłoby cudownie, gdyby nie wielka żółta blokada założona na jego tylnych kołach oraz mandat wciśnięty za szybę wycieraczki.

\- To nie może się dziać naprawdę... - Derek stał osłupiały i wpatrywał się w swoje auto. - To musi być jakiś cholerny koszmar.

Wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer siostry.

\- Mówiłam Ci, że Beacon Hills jest nieobliczalne. - odezwała się Laura. - Tu wszystko działa o wiele mocniej na istoty nadprzyrodzone, a ty jesteś urodzoną alfą. Znajdź jakieś bezpieczne miejsce i nie ruszaj się z miejsca do jutra.

\- Ale to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. - Derek zmarszczył brwi – Niech Ci będzie. - Dodał słysząc ciszę po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Na podwórku i tak robiło się coraz cieplej i wracanie na piechotę, w pełnym słońcu przez całe miasto, nie znajdowało się na szczycie jego ulubionych zajęć. Westchnął cierpiętniczo i zostawiając swoje ukochane auto, skierował się do pierwszego miejsca jakie przyszło mu do głowy.

 

***

 

Stiles podskoczył i wydał z siebie bardzo piskliwy odgłos, kiedy po wyjściu z łazienki zobaczył w swoim pokoju wilokołaka.

\- Przyniosłem jedzenie – powiedział tylko i szybko odwrócił wzrok.

\- Okej...? - Stiles nadal nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie dzieje, ale szybkie odwrócenie wzroku przez Alfę przypomniało mu, że ma na sobie tylko luźno zwisający z bioder ręcznik. W przeraźliwie szybkim tempie chwycił ubranie i zniknął ponownie za drzwiami łazienki. Dopiero za drugim razem wyszedł, już suchy i jak najbardziej zakryty. - Więc... Co Cię tu sprowadza? - Zaczął pogodnie. Zwykle kiedy Derek włamywał się do jego pokoju przez okno, była to sprawa życia lub śmierci, w dodatku jak na złość, zawsze był środek nocy, przed jakąś ważną klasówką, której nie mógł zawalić. - Pomyślałem, że może jesteś głodny? - zaczął niepewnie brunet.

\- Zawsze jestem głody – Stiles chwycił pierwsze pudełko i rozwalił się z nim wygodnie na łóżku – ale nie wiedziałem, że częścią bycia alfą jest dowożenie jedzenia przyjacielowi członka watahy.

\- Ty jesteś członkiem watahy. - Powiedział twardo Derek i zmarszczył brwi. Stiles nic nie odpowiedział, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. - No więc mów. Co takiego się stało? - Brunet, nawet będąc potężnym wilkołakiem, nie był w stanie zataić przed nim żadnych informacji. Staliński miał naturalny talent do wyciągania z niego tego, czego chciał się dowiedzieć. Dlatego też Derek tak często po prostu wychodził bez słowa. Jednak tym razem opuścił tylko ramiona i wydukał

\- Tak jakby jestem tu uwięziony...

\- Jak to uwięziony? - Stiles podniósł się i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- Przynajmniej do północy. Obiecuję, że nie będę ci przeszkadzał. Nawet nie zauważysz, że tu jestem

\- To będzie trudne, skoro zajmujesz pół mojego pokoju. - Stiles uśmiechnął się do wilkołaka. Derek podniósł się szybko z zajmowanego fotela, ale zanim zdążył zrobić choćby krok, poleciał jak długi do przodu, lądując twarzą na dywanie. - Matko Święta! - Stiles rzucił się do niego.

\- Nic Ci się nie stało? Gdzie jesteś ranny? - Zaczął szukać powodu upadku, przesuwając dłońmi po plecach i torsie wilkołaka.

\- Nic mi nie jest – warknął brunet, podnosząc się i siadając na najbliższym miejscu, którym okazało się łóżko chłopaka.

\- Właśnie bez najmniejszego powodu poleciałeś na twarz! Nie okłamuj mnie! - Stiles już chciał wrócić do przerwanej czynności szukania rany, ale silne ręce bruneta odsunęły go stanowczo.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Powiedział stanowczo patrząc chłopakowi w oczy. Dopiero kiedy Stiles kiwnął potakująco, na znak że mu wierzy i usiadł obok, wilkołak podjął. - To dlatego jestem tu tak jakby uwięziony. - Dodał.

\- To jakaś klątwa? - Wtrącił szybko Stiliński. Jego ADHD dawało o sobie znać, kiedy był zdenerwowany.

\- Chciałbym... – mruknął alfa. - To tak jakby... piątek trzynastego. - Stiles zrobił dziwną minę, jakby usłyszał właśnie najgłupszą wymówkę na świecie. - Wiesz, że Beacon Hills przyciąga nadnaturalne stworzenia?

\- I jakieś stworzenie Ci to zrobiło?

\- Nie. - Warknął wytrącony z równowagi wilkołak. - Daj mi skończyć. Nie tylko nas przyciąga, ale też na nas oddziałuje. Im silniejsza istota, tym bardziej to miasto na niego wpływa.

\- Co ma z tym wspólnego dzisiejsza data? To dzień jak co dzień.

\- Też tak myślałem, dopóki prawie nie zamordowały mnie mrówki...

\- Mrówki? - Zapytał Stiles ciekawie, a brunet opowiedział mu co działo się przez cały poranek.

 

Kiedy skończył, Stiles nie mógł się powstrzymać i zwyczajnie wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, powodując, że brwi Dereka ściągnęły się jeszcze mocniej niż zwykle.

\- Przepraszam... - wydusił z siebie chłopak, śmiejąc się i trzymając za brzuch – Ale to najlepsza historia jaką słyszałem.

\- To nie jest zabawne – burknął tylko obrażonym głosem. - Nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia, w którym będziesz bardziej roztrzepany niż ja. - Przyznał szczerze chłopak i podał brunetowi jedzenie, które sam tu przyniósł. - Zjedz coś, a ja dopilnuję, żebyś się nie zadławił. - Powiedział jeszcze chichocząc wesoło.

Derek powstrzymał się od komentarza i z naburmuszoną minął sięgnął po pudełko, które podał mu chłopak, siadając obok niego na łóżku. Większość dnia minęła spokojnie, jeśli tylko Derek nie wykonywał żadnych gwałtownych ruchów i niczego nie dotykał.

Stiles starał się jakoś umilić czas swojemu gościowi, gadając bez przerwy o wszystkim co mu ślina na język przyniesie. Co więcej, wilkołak nie wydawał się z tego powodu jakoś szczególnie zirytowany czy nieszczęśliwy. Zawsze czuli się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie, ale do tej pory nigdy nie spędzili ze sobą całego dnia.

Chłopak odkrył, że Alfa wbrew pozorom posiada poczucie humoru, natomiast Derek czuł się naprawdę odprężony i szczęśliwy, będąc otoczonym zapachem Stilińskiego i słuchając jego historii. Nie zorientowali się, że północ już dawno minęła. Po prostu spędzali miło czas, bez udziału innych osób, nic i nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Nie musieli z niczym walczyć, mogli się naprawdę poznać. Dopiero kiedy wzeszło słońce, Derek otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. I podniósł się z wilkołaczą precyzją.

\- Będę już leciał. - Powiedział, stojąc niezręcznie przy oknie. Nie wiedział jak się zachować. Właściwie wprosił się do chłopaka, szukając u niego pomocy i zajął mu cały dzień. - Przepraszam, że Cię w to wplątałem...

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. - Stiles machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się do bruneta. - Jeśli będziesz jeszcze kiedyś potrzebował ochrony słabego nastolatka, polecam swoje usługi. - Powiedział i wyszczerzył się do niego bezczelnie. Derek uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wystawił jedną nogę na dach.

\- Wiesz, że możesz użyć drzwi? - Zapytał chłopak.

\- Może użyję ich dziś wieczorem. Mógłbym ci podziękować za opiekę. O osiemnastej? - Wyrwało się z jego ust szybciej, zanim zdążył się zastanowić co mówi. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i starał się dodać – yyy... to znaczy jeśli chcesz, nie chcę Cię do niczego zmuszać...

Chłopak podszedł do niego i zanim Derek zdążył zareagować, pocałował go lekko w usta.

\- Osiemnasta mi pasuje. - Powiedział tylko, a jego oczy śmiały się wesoło.

Derek wyszedł cicho, cały czas patrząc w oczy chłopaka, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Jego wilkołaczy zmysł zadziałał z lekkim opóźnieniem, ale zdążył zwinnie wylądować, zanim skręcił sobie kark spadając z dachu. Usłyszał jeszcze cichy śmiech dochodzący z pokoju chłopaka i ruszył do domu.


End file.
